The effect of pressure, up to ~70 kbar, was measured on the decay rates of two phosphors, both complexes of Ru (2) with organic ligands. Three media were used - two polymers and a crystalline solid. The phosphor decay rates, combined with intensity measurements in our lab, made it possible to explain the electronic processes involved.